Uma Verdade Inconveniente
by linanime
Summary: Aldebaran está fazendo uma caminhada noturna quando observa Shaka adentrando a casa de Áries sem querer ser visto. Curioso, caminha até o local, ouvindo alguns gemidos e frases que fazem a sua imaginação voar longe. O que aqueles dois estão fazendo?


**Título:** Uma Verdade Inconveniente  
**Autora:** Linanime  
**Fandom:** Saint Seiya  
**Classificação:** 12 anos  
**Palavras:** 4100  
**Personagens:** Aldebaran de Touro, Shaka de Virgem, Mu de Áries  
**Gênero:** Comédia  
**Resumo:** Aldebaran está fazendo uma caminhada noturna quando observa Shaka adentrando a casa de Áries sem querer ser visto. Curioso, caminha até o local, ouvindo alguns gemidos e frases que fazem a sua imaginação voar longe. O que aqueles dois estão fazendo?  
**Avisos:** Tentativa de comédia, mas não sei se consegui!  
**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence  
**Notas:** História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.

A frase em italiano foi feita usando o Google Translate, então não está perfeita. A tradução está abaixo da fic. Muito obrigada a todos que lerem esta história!

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o .o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**Uma Verdade Inconveniente**

Ele caminhava de um lado para outro pensativo. Máscara da Morte já tinha passado ali havia algum tempo. Suspirou ao pensar naquele infeliz adentrando sua casa e questionando o motivo do estado em que se encontrava. O sorriso maquiavélico que se formou na face daquele psicopata não poderia significar boa coisa. Suspirou mais uma vez, continuando seu caminho naquela linha imaginária que traçou pensativo.

—Você vai acabar desgastando o chão de sua casa, Aldebaran! - Falou Máscara quando entrou sem permissão na casa de Touro.

—O que faz aqui, Máscara da Morte? Acho que a casa de Câncer fica em outro ponto do Santuário! - Falou Aldebaran com um sorriso nervoso.  
O cavaleiro de Câncer não deixou aqueles indícios de nervosismo passarem despercebidos. Aproximou-se mais do robusto cavaleiro de Touro, olhando-o seriamente. Aldebaran sentiu vontade de retroceder, mas não poderia fazer isso. Então resolveu atacar com palavras.

—Acho que o que faço ou deixo de fazer na MINHA casa não lhe diz respeito. Responda a minha pergunta: O que faz aqui? - Falou Aldebaran, tentando parecer menos nervoso.

—Entendo. – Máscara da Morte sorriu de canto. — Realmente não me diz respeito, mas Atena não ficará feliz com a sua ROBUSTA pessoa danificando a casa de Touro. Afinal, os antigos cavaleiros ficaram aqui, sem destruir uma única pedra. Eu estava fazendo uma pequena caminhada, mas o motivo NÃO LHE DIZ RESPEITO.

O sorriso que se formou na face do cavaleiro de Câncer foi suficiente para Aldebaran sentir um frio percorrer a sua espinha.

—Então, por que o senhor cavaleiro não continua a sua caminhada para os quintos dos infernos e me deixa em paz? - Falou Aldebaran, tentando expulsar Máscara de sua casa.

—Não me faça rir, criatura gorda. Não gosto da sua TERRA natal, então vá você para lá. Deve ser por isso que está desse tamanho todo, são aquelas comidas supercalóricas que tem lá nos quintos, né? - Falou Máscara, mostrando que não sairia daquele lugar tão cedo.  
Aldebaran fica muito bravo com o cavaleiro de Câncer. Afinal, o infeliz além de importuná-lo ainda falara mal de sua terra amada, Brasil? Agora ele iria ter que ouvir algumas palavras e era bom preparara o ouvido e limpar as orelhas muitobem.

—Escuta aqui, Máscara da Morte de Câncer. — Falou o cavaleiro, apontando o dedo indicador para o companheiro. —Eu não sou gordo, se o senhor não possui eficiência para aumentar seus músculos o problema não é meu. Se bem que nem eficiente você é nas batalhas ou limpando a sua casa, não é, meu amigo? Atena mandou-o limpar diversas vezes e aquilo lá ainda cheira a gambá morto. O que você usa para a limpeza, detergente de urubu?

Ou então seria sabão de urubu podre? Agora, falando de gordurinha, meu querido, acho que estou vendo alguma protuberância surgir nas suas roupas. Deve ser a comida italiana, que é mais calórica que a brasileira. Aquele excesso de massa está te fazendo mal, Máscara. Cuidado para não virar um barril e sair rolando pelas escadarias das doze casas em uma de suas caminhadas. -Falou Aldebaran, gargalhando em seguida e observando a fúria que surgiu na face do companheiro.

—Bastard! Figlio di una madre! Si paga me! Il suo sfortunato! Vai a The Boondocks!* - Esbravejou Máscara da Morte, com um sorriso maquiavélico na face.

Ele saiu da casa de Touro pisando duro. O estrondo que fez chegou aos ouvidos de Aldebaran como um aviso. O brasileiro ficou receoso; a última coisa que queria era alguém de olho nele e com desejos psicopatas para com a sua pessoa. Caiu de joelhos. Conseguira tudo isso em uma noite. Onde ele estava com a cabeça para enfrentar o cavaleiro de Câncer daquela forma? Soltou um longo suspiro. Na sua cabeça, o que ficara fora aquela conversa estranha e a imagem de Shaka entrando sorrateiramente na casa de Áries.

"O que aqueles dois estavam fazendo?", pensou Aldebaran confuso, colocando as mãos na cabeça.

—Não pode ser o que a minha mente insiste em mostrar! Não queria ter essa imaginação tão fértil. — Sussurrou suspirando. — Espero que Máscara não tenha desconfiado de nada.

Lá estava ele, movendo-se naquela linha imaginária. Já fazia minutos que andava de um lado para outro com aquela expressão preocupada. Havia algum tempo que o cavaleiro de Câncer tinha passado pela sua casa e ele permanecia naquele local amplo apenas caminhando. Era para ser um dia divertido, seu primeiro dia de folga.

Sim, isso mesmo, primeiro dia de folga após a guerra contra Hades. Saori havia dividido os cavaleiros de ouro em turnos, fazendo uma escala. Eles teriam folga durante um dia na semana e ao fim de determinado período poderiam ter até um mês de férias para visitar suas terras natais.

Aquela era uma noite calma. A brisa estava entrando pelas portas da casa de Touro, como um convite para que o cavaleiro desse uma caminhada. Ele esticou-se. Precisava de treinos mais puxados para exercitar os músculos e resolveu caminhar pelo Santuário.

—A lua está tão bela hoje! - Falou o cavaleiro, observando o céu límpido cheio de estrelas reluzentes.  
Sorriu. Imaginando os comentários de certos cavaleiros de ouro se ouvissem a sua frase, experimentou uma sensação de alívio por estar sozinho.

"Nossa, isso foi tão Afrodite. Acho melhor eu continuar andando", pensou Aldebaran, balançando a cabeça para afastar aqueles pensamentos.

Recentemente, ele estivera fazendo uma ronda junto ao cavaleiro de Peixes, quando o dito cujo falou uma pérola semelhante sobre o tempo, comparando-o às suas rosas. Aldebaran então olhou o companheiro, arqueando uma sombrancelha. Sua política era: tudo que era grosseiro, precisava de força e exercitava os músculos era coisa de homem, o restante nem tanto.

—Olha só aquela garota, Aldebaran! - Falou Afrodite, apontando para uma das serventes do templo do Grande Mestre.

Era uma jovem de cabelos loiros, presos em um coque alto com algumas mexas soltas e um enfeite de flores. Usava um vestido branco, até os joelhos e em camadas. Sua pele era clara e provavelmente seus olhos também, mas não era possível ver bem.

Afrodite observou a face do companheiro. Ela expressava algo de dúvida quanto ao motivo de ter sua atenção voltada para uma das serventes.

—Aquela garota é uma indecente. Observe o comprimento daquele vestido. E o tecido é um pouco transparente. Muito magra, não iria chamar a atenção de ninguém, muito menos das múmias que ficam no salão do Grande Mestre. Porque venhamos e covenhamos, meu amigo, Shion e Dohko são da arca da vovó. Até minha avozinha era mais moderna que aqueles dois. Eles só servem para ficar jogando damas e falando do passado. Parece até que possuem aquela doença que esqueci o nome. - Falou Afrodite, em alguns momentos imitando uma pessoa idosa, segundo seu conceito.

—Não fale assim da garota e dos seus companheiros, Afrodite. Só porque eles ficam achando que tudo que existe hoje é uma afronta, indecente e que no tempo deles era outra coisa, não significa que sejam velhos. Eles apenas possuem alguns quilômetros rodados. - Falou Aldebaran pensativo.

—Alguns quilômetros? Vários quilômetros, caro Aldebaran. E muito mal aproveitados. - Falou Afrodite, gargalhando em seguida.

—Afrodite... - Disse Aldebaran, chamando a atenção do cavaleiro de Peixes.

—Pensa só, várias garotas como aquela desfilando na frente deles e ao invés de aproveitarem um pouco a posição que possuem, eles apenas ficam falando do passado. Como eu queria ter a sorte de olhar para aquela servente todos os dias! Seria melhor que cultivar as minhas rosas. Você viu o tamanho do busto dela? - Falou Afrodite, preso em devaneios.

Aldebaran ficou com os olhos arregalados. Aquela frase saíra da boca de Afrodite, o cavaleiro que só pensava na beleza própria? Onde fora parar a síndrome de Narciso que ele possuía? O cavaleiro de Peixes pensava dessa maneira em relação às mulheres que circulavam pelo Santuário? E ainda conseguia dizer frases como as pérolas que ouvia regularmente sobre tempo e outras coisas? Era demais para Aldebaran. Seus neurônios estavam prestes a fundir com aquela nova descoberta e os vários pensamentos que passavam pela sua cabeça.

—Francamente, Aldebaran! —Falou Afrodite, colocando as mãos na cintura — Você vive falando em homem isso, coisa de homem aquilo e não pensa em nada quando vê essas garotas desfilando por aí? Nem que elas são bonitas? Existe vida além dos treinamentos, sabia? E como existe... - Falou Afrodite, colocando a mão na boca e disfarçando um sorriso indiscreto que começara a surgir em sua face.

—Tudo bem, alguém traz de volta o Afrodite que existia antes da guerra contra Hades. Não vou aguentar esse alienígena substituindo meu companheiro - Falou Aldebaran, colocando as mãos na cabeça angustiado.

—Aldebaran — Falou Afrodite, colocando a mão esquerda sobre o ombro do companheiro —, por que você não vai tomar chá com os velhinhos na sala do Grande Mestre? Sua mentalidade é como a deles ou como um garoto de três anos de idade. Você sabe o que é uma pessoa do sexo oposto? Sabe, aqueles seres que cheiram tão bem e parecem ter a pele muito macia. Que não andam, desfilam com sua graciosidade pelo Santuário e demais lugares do planeta. São o top, capas de revista, elas são mais e arrasam no look, tiram foto... Aldebaran afastou-se ao ouvir essas palavras do cavaleiro de Peixes. Aquele indivíduo andara ouvindo os funks que Aldebaran ganhara de presente pelo correio?

—Afrodite, pare de ouvir os funks que me enviaram. Daqui a pouco você vai querer fazer um baile e cantar para as amazonas irem ao banheiro para você beijá-las - Falou Aldebaran com um pouco de ironia.

—Aldebaran, não seja burro. Não posso fazer isso, seria morto pelo Aioria e por outros cavaleiros que eu bem sei terem um interesse especial por certas amazonas. O melhor seria chamar uma das gatinhas que servem ao Shion para dar uma fugidinha comigo por aí! - Falou Afrodite, começando a rir maquiavelicamente.

Aldebaran começou a imaginar como o cavaleiro de Peixes tivera uma ideia dessas. Suspirou e começou a caminhar para fazer a sua ronda. Deixou para trás Afrodite, preso nos próprios devaneios. Ele ainda ouviu um novo tipo de pérola do cavaleiro de Peixes:

—Como é duro ser bonito e gostoso, todas me olham e me querem... - Uma gargalhada seguiu-se a essas palavras.

Não era nisso que ele queria refletir no momento. Suspirou novamente, tentando refazer os passos daquela noite.  
Após dizer aquela frase sobre a lua, ele ouviu um pequeno ruído. Olhou na direção dele e observou Shaka indo à casa de Mu.

Aldebaran ficou apreensivo. Esperava que Shaka não tivesse ouvido o que dissera. Mas então o virginiano olhou para trás. Aldebaran escondeu-se, pensando que Shaka o procurava com os olhos.

—Ele está com os olhos abertos? - Perguntou-se Aldebaran.

Foi então que algo veio à mente do cavaleiro de Touro. Ele percebeu que Shaka estava com um comportamente estranho, como se não quisesse que ninguém soubesse que ele estava indo para aquele local; estava observando tudo à sua volta. Qual seria o motivo?  
Tomado por uma curiosidade típica de brasileiro, Aldebaran começou a movimentar-se vagarosamente na direção da casa de Áries. Com manobras dignas do próprio 007, chegou mansamente até a porta que ficava na parte de trás da casa de Mu.

Por um tempo, houve um silêncio incomodo. Será que os dois haviam dado uma "fugidinha" igual ao Afrodite? Aldebaran não estranharia mais se algum dia alguém chegasse à casa de Peixes e encontrasse Afrodite cheio de marcas de baton nas roupas. Mas isso não poderia acontecer com Mu e Shaka, certo? Eles eram calmos demais, e Shaka deveria ter feito algum tipo de voto de castidade. Afinal, ele não era um monge?  
Foi então que Aldebaran ouviu a voz de Mu, mas não conseguiu distinguir bem o que era. Aos poucos conseguiu decifrar. Eram gemidos? Não poderia ser.

— Shhh, Shaka, deixa de drama. Já está acabando! - Susurrou Mu.

Pronto, aquilo foi demais para a cabeça de Aldebaran. Ele começou a caminhar de um lado para outro, balançando as mãos como se conversasse com alguém, mas apenas repetindo "não pode ser". Ele batia na cabeça chamando-se de burro mentalmente e tentando mandar os pensamentos embora. Quase que ele bateu com a cabeça na parede para parar de pensar naquelas coisas. Mas aí ele iria chamar a atenção dos cavaleiros dentro daquela casa.

"Não pode ser nada do que estou pensando!"

—Ok, mas nada de comentar... humm... isso... com ninguém, entendeu? - Sussurrou Shaka.

Aldebaran arregalou os olhos. Precisava fugir dali a toda velocidade porque fizera um ruído e os outros poderiam ter ouvido.  
Chegou à sua casa e ficou a imaginar o que eram aquelas palavras e aqueles sons. O que deveria fazer naquela situação?  
E em meio às suas dúvidas, um certo cavaleiro de Câncer chegara e acabara acontecendo todo aquele incidente.

—Agora, além de me preocupar com o que estavam fazendo Shaka e Mu naquela hora da noite e escondidos, ainda tenho que me preocupar com a vingança de Máscara. Isso é demais para mim! - Falou Aldebaran, colocando as mãos na cabeça e depois balançando-as de várias maneiras.

—Vocês viram, ele não está normal! - Falou Máscara da Morte, sorrindo de forma sinistra.

—Além da crise de loucura e movimentos angustiados, o que mais você tem contra Aldebaran para nos convocar aqui? - Perguntou Camus já virando-se para ir embora, pois não queria ficar naquela reunião.

—Ele me enfrentou! E ainda disse que estou ficando gordo e uso detergente de urubu na minha casa! - Falou Máscara, diminuindo o tom à medida que prosseguia na frase e dizendo as últimas palavras em um sussurro.

—E? - Perguntou Milo, segurando a camisa de Camus para esse não fugir.

—Desde quando o brasileiro ali enfrenta alguém? Ele parece mais um bezerro adestrado do que um touro. Precisamos investigá-lo, Aldebaran está escondendo algo - Falou Máscara, pois ele queria uma forma de se vingar do cavaleiro de Touro.

Saga e Camus entreolharam-se. Não estavam dispostos a perder noites observando Aldebaran.

Milo, Máscara e Afrodite começaram a sorrir maliciosamente. Ali havia algo intrigante e eles iriam descobrir, ou não seriam cavaleiros de ouro especialistas em fugir do Santuário no meio da noite para se divertir.

—Então, vamos começar a espionar o brutamontes! - Falou Afrodite, olhando na direção da casa do pobre e indefeso bezerro, quero dizer, Touro.

Aldebaran passou o restante da semana observando Shaka e Mu, enquanto ele mesmo era espionado por três cavaleiros curiosos e desejosos de fazer algum tipo de travessura com o brasileiro. Porém, nenhum dos grupos obteve bons resultados.

Aldebaran então pensou em tentar colocar Mu contra a parede para descobrir o que estivera acontecendo naquela casa, naquela noite. Mas acabou esbarrando com Shaka quando estava saindo da sala do Grande Mestre.

—Bom dia, Shaka, como está indo a vida? - Falou nervoso.

"Qual o motivo desse tom nervoso? Será que o Mu contou algo para ele?", pensou Shaka, tentando analisar a reação de Aldebaran.

—A vida está fluindo como as águas de um rio cristalino. Mas você está meio tenso, Aldebaran. Anda ficando sem seus anabolizantes? - Perguntou Shaka com um leve tom de ironia.

—Eu não tomo anabolizante, meus músculos são naturais! - Falou Aldebaran irritado.

—Pode confessar para mim, guardo como segredo sagrado! - Falou Shaka, com um leve sorriso na face.

—Acho que não sou eu quem deve confessar alguma coisa aqui! - Falou Aldebaran sério.

Shaka percebeu o tom dele e já estava prestes a sair dali e arrancar os cabelos de um certo cavaleiro de ouro. Mas antes precisa obter a prova exata. Mu prometera guardar segredo. Se andasse contando algo para quem quer que fosse, iria pagar muito caro por isso.

—E quem deveria confessar algo? - Perguntou Shaka também sério.

—Você — Falou Aldebaran, engolindo em seco e tentando pensar em algo. —Afinal, como você pode ser loiro e ser indiano? Confessa que você usa algum tonalizante. Aposto que faz comerciais, do tipo: "Vela, porque você vale muito!" - Falou Aldebaran, rindo da imagem mental de Shaka fazendo comercial de xampu.

—Muito engraçado, Aldebaran! - Falou Shaka, retirando-se.

O grupo que seguia o taurino começou a gargalhar também, tentando abafar. A imagem de Shaka fazendo comerciais era algo que eles não poderiam suportar.

Camus e Saga, que não estavam junto aos outros três, andavam pensativos. Talvez devessem avisar a Aldebaran que o estavam espionando.

—Você acho certo deixar o inocente bezerro desmamado ser pego de surpresa? - Falou Saga, recebendo um olhar de reprovação pelos termos usados.

—Não acho certo deixar que ele seja pego de surpresa, mas bezerro desmamado já é demais, Saga - Falou Camus sério.

—Olha só quem fala, o dono do apelido do escorpiano! - Falou Saga irônico.

—Se quiser eu consigo um para você também - Falou Camus friamente.

—Desculpe, Era do Gelo, mas eu vou ali à sala do Grande Mestre. Acho que ouvi os velhinhos pedindo minha presença - Falou Saga, saindo rapidamente da presença de Camus.

Aldebaran adentrou a sala do Grande Mestre e ficou alguns minutos parado em um canto sem fazer nada. Shion e Dohko estavam jogando xadrez por um longo tempo e comentando coisas de quando eles eram jovens. Nem haviam notado que Aldebaran ainda estava naquele local.

—Por que eu ainda não descobri nada? – Perguntou-se Aldebaran.

Shion, observando então o bezerro preocupado, digo, cavaleiro de Touro angustiado, parou sua partida com Dohko e aproximou-se de Aldebaran, colocando uma das mãos sobre os ombros do rapaz.

—Se precisar de alguém para conversar, estamos aqui! - Falou ele calmamente.

—Desculpe, Mestre, mas não gosto de coisas de mil novecentos e Adão e Eva! - Falou Aldebaran suspirando.

—Aldebaran, não vou levar essa sua frase em consideração porque percebo que algo está preocupando-o. Do contrário, não estaria aqui ouvindo conversas que não lhe interessam - Falou Shion calmo.

—Mestre Shion, existem coisas que um homem deve fazer quando chega o momento, mas eu não sei o que fazer - Falou Aldebaran, movimentando as mãos de força descompassada como já fizera antes.

O trio que o seguia estava observando a cena e suspirou, pensando que o cavaleiro iria começar novamente com as maluquices. Saga também chegou ao local e parou curioso, querendo saber o rumo da conversa.

—Meu filho, você finalmente tem algo para fazer além de lutar? - Perguntou Dohko, que começava a se interessar pelo diálogo.

—Sim - Falou Aldebaran, parando com os gestos.

—Olha, eu tenho umas dicas antigas, mas que ainda funcionam com as mulheres desse tempo. Se bem que atualmente elas gostam de homens firmes. Você deve ser um pouco ousado em alguns momentos... - Dohko começou a falar, deixando Aldebaran assustado.

—Quem disse que tem mulher no meio? - Interrompeu Aldebaran aos berros.

—Eu achei que o bezerro havia virado touro! - Falou Dohko, voltando para a mesa de xadrez.

Shion observou a cena e suspirou. Ele também achara que havia uma mulher no meio. Envergonhado por seus pensamentos, Shion abaixou a cabeça, com a face enrubescendo.

—Até tu, Brutus? - Sussurrou Aldebaran.

—Desculpe, mas você ainda é tão você! - Disse Shion.

—Eu nunca imaginei que todos no Santuário fossem pervertidos. Não tinha como imaginar. E aqueles dois? Eu até podia esperar que Afrodite fosse fazer algo daquilo, porque ele é meio... estranho... Mas Mu, eu nunca iria suspeitar dele. A minha cabeça vai explodir com tudo isso! - Falou Aldebaran perdido em seus pensamentos, não percebendo que o tom fora alto demais.

—Calma ai, o que tem o Mu? - Falou Dohko, levantando-se novamente.

—Nada não, só estava pensando! - Falou Aldebaran, tentando fugir da situação.

Saga e o Trio Parada Dura, quero dizer, os três que estavam espionando Aldebaran, entraram apressados na sala do Grande Mestre, pressionando o taurino a responder suas indagações. Após ser colocado contra a parede, Aldebaran começou a dizer o que ouvira e vira naquela noite de folga e como Shaka fora evasivo.

Uma veia começou a surgir em sua testa quando ele percebeu os demais comendo pipoca como se aquilo fosse algum filme que estivessem assistindo. Milo havia até se deitado e estava com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, com os cotovelos servindo de suporte no chão, enquanto ouvia atentamente Aldebaran.

—Eu aqui abrindo meu coração e vocês assim, como fofoqueiros ouvindo as últimas da rua! - Falou Aldebaran bravo.

—Se você fosse médico e não cavaleiro, poderia abrir corações. Mas você não passa de um bezerrinho que nem consegue ganhar um coração feminino! - Falou Milo comendo pipoca.

—Cala a boca, escorpião de araque! - Falou Aldebaran alterado.

—Escute aqui, só o Camus me chama assim, está me ouvindo? E eu ainda vou arrancar a língua dele por esse apelido! - Falou Milo, levantando-se.

—O que tem eu? - Falou Camus, entrando no local sério.

—Chegou o aquário sem peixes. Esse aí é outro, a última coisa que ele pegou foi gripe! - Falou Máscara da Morte zombeteiro.

—E você, foram alguns quilinhos - Falou Camus irônico.

—Pessoal, pare com isso. O que temos que descobrir é o mistério envolvendo Shaka e Mu. Depois voltamos com os elogios! - Falou Afrodite, levantando-se.

—Isso, tenho que disciplinar meu discípulo por sua conduta ruim. Que exemplo ele dará ao pobre Kiki? - Falou Shion sério.

Os cavaleiros começaram a pensar na criança e então resolveram seguir Shaka até que ele fosse à casa de Mu. Eles não iriam perder essa fofoca, pois eram piores do que comadres conversando sobre a vida alheia.

************************************************** *****************************************  
Já haviam se passado vários meses. Parecia que os dois sabiam da intenção dos demais e por isso não vinham se encontrando para fazer sabe-se lá o quê.

Mas naquela noite, enfim eles observaram Shaka indo cuidadosamente para a casa de Áries. Todos se aproximaram da porta vagarosamente, sem fazer ruído. Será que eles tiveram treinamento ninja?

Ouviram então gemidos abafados e Shaka perguntando se Mu havia contado o segredo deles a alguém. Mu disse entre gemidos que não havia falado nada e que era para ele aguentar, porque já estava acabando.

Não suportando a curiosidade, Afrodite entrou no salão principal da casa de Mu, sendo seguido pelos demais.

Todos ficaram boquiabertos observando a cena.

Os dois cavaleiros estavam deitados em um colchão de casal, enquanto duas massagistas estavam de joelhos, cumprindo a sua função. Eram gêmeas, de cabelos negros, pele morena e olhos castanhos. Afrodite começou a calcular as medidas das garotas e seus olhos não saíam do busto delas.

—O que está acontecendo aqui? - Falou Aldebaran confuso.

—Você contou algo? - Falou Shaka, fuzilando Mu com o olhar.

—Eu não, deve ter sido você! - Falou Mu sério.

—Eu vi Shaka entrando aqui e ouvi atrás da porta da última vez. Poderiam me explicar isso? Estive pensando besteiras até agora! - Falou Aldebaran envergonhado.

—Como não vai ter jeito, vou contar. – Disse Shaka. - A dieta que eu tenho seguido está fazendo com que nasça muito pelo em mim. Então pedi ajuda ao Mu para ele trazer escondido uma especialista para depilar as minhas pernas e braços. Mas aos poucos, com a idade, minhas juntas começaram a doer por eu ficar muito tempo na posição de lótus. Então, junto à depiladora conseguimos também massagistas para me ajudar nessa situação. Como a casa dele é a primeira, fica mais fácil para vir sem ser incomodado e assim ninguém iria desconfiar do que estava acontacendo. - Shaka suspirou no final.

—Então era isso! - Falou Aldebaran, sorrindo ao observar os demais babando pelas moças.

—Aqui, já que nós já descobrimos, deixa a gente aproveitar também essas lindas massagistas. Estou com uma dor nos ombros! - Falou Milo, piscando para Afrodite.

—Estou me sentindo o Dohko após sair dos Cinco Picos Antigos! - Falou Afrodite sorrindo.

—Eu não tinha as juntas tão duras nem o cérebro tão pequeno! - Falou Dohko, olhando sério para Afrodite.

—Por hoje elas já acabaram. Por que não tentam daqui a três meses? - Sugeriu Shaka, levantando-se e despedindo-se de uma das jovens com um beijo na mão.

As moças foram embora, deixando alguns cavaleiros desejosos de sua massagem e talvez algo mais.

—Por que não nos deixou aproveitar também? - Perguntaram alguns cavaleiros decepcionados.

—Oras, porque aquelas mãos de fada são minhas e de mais nenhum. Como se eu fosse deixar vocês colocarem um dedo na MINHA massagista! - Falou Shaka sério.

—Acho que aí tem coisa - Falou Afrodite.

—Não tem coisa nenhuma. O que eu tenho é uma alma voltada a algo maior, como o universo - Falou Shaka calmo.

—Lá vem ele com as pérolas... É muito melhor ele voltar a fazer a propaganda de xampu. "Loiros, lisos e reluzentes, porque você vale muito!" - Falou Afrodite, balançando os cabelos e correndo em seguida.

Afinal, ninguém iria querer ficar por perto quando Shaka abrisse os olhos novamente, e ele estava muito bravo com a piada. Além é claro de também não ter gostado de ser chamado de "velho com problemas nas juntas" e de ouvir Máscara rir dele por depilar-se.  
Shaka perseguiu os demais pelo Santuário, enquanto Aldebaran e Mu ficaram sentados, observando a cena e comendo pipoca.

FIM

*Tradução: "Desgraçado! Filho de uma mãe! Você me paga! Seu infeliz! Vai para os quintos dos infernos!"


End file.
